1 Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an outside door handle assembly and more particularly to an outside door handle assembly for vehicles.
2 Prior Art:
Outside door handles for motor vehicles which pivot about a substantially horizontal axis are old and well known in the art. Such pivoted door handles are usually located within a shallow recess in the door panel and are substantially exposed to the elements. Such door handle assemblies are generally made entirely of metal and are therefore fairly heavy and expensive to manufacture.